Secrets and Admirers
by Hpgirl55
Summary: Hermione is in a bad mood until she gets a letter from a secret admirer. Ron, however, is frantically trying to find out who this mystery guy is while hiding a secret of his own. Neville also has a secret of his own. Meanwhile, the letters keep coming...
1. Dark Clouds

A/N: Hi everyone!! This is my first fanfic, and I am very excited about it. Just a little disclaimer for this chapter and all chapters to come: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling, author of the Harry Potter books. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ch. 1 Black clouds  
  
"Ha ha, very funny you two. Don't worry, I'm laughing on the inside, really," said Hermione Granger after her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had managed to conjure a small black cloud, complete with lightning, over their friend's head.  
  
"We didn't MEAN it Hermione, it's just that you've been in a rotten mood lately and we're just trying to cheer you up!" Ron declared.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, come on, you can tell US what's bothering you," said Harry.  
  
"N-no, no I can't," stammered Hermione. "Because nothing is bothering me. Honestly can I just be in a neutral mood? Do I have to be giddy and carefree all the time? Just because you two never do your work, at least not properly, does that mean my education has to suffer as well? I mean we have tons of school work to do, plus, we take our O.W.Ls in less than 5 months! How can I possibly be happy?" And with that, she stormed off towards the castle.  
  
"Who sneezed in her pumpkin juice?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered," but she's been like this for a week now, and I don't have the faintest idea what's going on."  
  
"Really, you'd think she'd have the decency to inform us before she bites our heads off!" Ron yelled.  
  
"You don't think WE did something to her, do you?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well, let's see, what have we done to her lately? I called her a know-it- all a few dozen times, put a frog eye on her potion's stool, put an 'I love Peeves' sign on her back, and spell-o-taped the pages of her Arithmancy book together. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary. How about you?"  
  
"You don't think you've been a bit hard on her, Ron?" "Hard on her? Hard on HER? Harry, she always bosses us around, she tells us how we are constantly doing things wrong, and she watches us until we get our work done! Honestly, it's as if she doesn't trust us!" Ron complained.  
  
"Well, you have to admit, without her we'd be failing ALL of our classes instead of just potions and divination," Harry argued.  
  
"I guess," Ron agreed, though reluctantly. "It's getting cold. Come on Harry, last one to the castle marries Moaning Myrtle!"  
  
"You're on!" Harry agreed, and they raced back to the castle. 


	2. The Letter from No One

Ch. 2 The Letter from No One  
  
A few days later, Harry and Ron returned from breakfast to find Hermione with a parchment in her hand and her cheeks rosier than her Gryffindor scarf.  
  
"Why didn't we see you at breakfast Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, looking up from her parchment, "hi Harry, Ron. The weather is lovely, thanks for asking."  
  
"Um, okay Hermione. Well, I have to get ready for quidditch practice. See you two in a bit," said Harry as he walked up to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron questioned. "That's not even what he asked! You must be ill. Someone get Madame Pomfrey, Hermione didn't answer a question right! I feel faint." Ron pretended to swoon in a chair, and then realized that Hermione had no comment.  
  
"Well.," said Ron.  
  
"Well, what?" Hermione responded. "It's such a beautiful day; I think I'll go for a stroll."  
  
"What's that in your hand?" Ron asked, staring at the parchment.  
  
"Um, oh, this? Oh, it's, um, nothing," Hermione stammered and tried to stuff the parchment in her robes.  
  
"What is it, Hermione? Let me see. Come on, what is it?"  
  
And with that Ron began chasing her around the common room until Hermione accidentally ran into Neville who was coming down from the dormitory.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Neville. Ron is just being an immature prat that has to know everything," said Hermione, giving Ron an evil glare.  
  
"O-oh. That's o-okay Hermione. I, um, well, um, see you." And Neville scurried out of the common room.  
  
"What's his problem?" Asked Ron, as he started chasing Hermione again.  
  
"Honestly Ron, my parchments are none of your business!" Said Hermione.  
  
"Well it can't be grades," said Ron, not listening, "or else you'd have posted in the Daily Prophet by now. Maybe it's a new essay assignment! Or, better yet, a project! That's it! What else would she get THAT excited about?"  
  
But Hermione didn't even seem to be listening. She just pulled the letter out and began reading it again, with a grin growing larger and larger as she continued. Ron slowly sneaked up behind her and then.  
  
"Got it!" Ron screamed as he grabbed the parchment and ran up to the boy's dormitory where he knew Hermione wouldn't dare follow.  
  
"Hey Harry, look what I stole from Hermione!" Said Ron as he waived the parchment at Harry and began to sit on his bed.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Harry, who was polishing his broom.  
  
"That, my friend, is what we are about to find out." Said Ron. Ron cleared his throat and opened up the parchment.  
  
"Okay, here goes. 'My dearest Hermione, I love the way your hair blows in the wind. Your eyes are like soft pools of cinnamon.' bloody Hell, Harry! This is a love letter!"  
  
"From who?" Said Harry, who was now looking interested.  
  
"Stop interrupting and let me finish. Okay where was I? Oh yeah, 'your eyes are like soft pools of cinnamon that twinkle in the warm sun. Your smile brightens my day and your tears fill my heart with a sadness I hoped to never know. As long as you never stop smiling, the world, no matter how bad it may seem, will be all right. Love always, your secret admirer.' Can you believe that! Hermione's got herself ano-, I mean, a secret admirer!" 


	3. The Largest Fight of All

Ch.3 The Largest Fight of All  
  
"You'd better give her her letter back, Ron," Harry commented, "because I'm sure she's mad enough that you stole it, and I'm sure she'll be even madder if you make a huge deal about it."  
  
"Who is it?" Said Ron, who was ignoring Harry and instead racking his brains for Hermione's secret admirer.  
  
"Ron, I really think you should give it back before," Harry was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.  
  
"Open up now, Ron. I can't believe you would stoop so low as to steal my personal property!"  
  
Hermione screamed through the wooden door. Ron stomped to the door and opened it quickly to find Hermione standing there in mid-scream with her fists in the air.  
  
"You've got some nerve, Ronald Weasley. I have the right mind to put every hex on you that I."  
  
"ME!?" Squealed Ron, who was getting as red in the face as Hermione.  
  
"You must be joking! I'm not the one flaunting a little admirer around as though he were some god or something!"  
  
"Flaunting!? I can't believe you! You're the one who stole MY letter, I did not flaunt anything! If you weren't so nosy."  
  
"Nosy! Why you."  
  
"Stop!" Harry intervened. "I can't believe you two. You're letting some letter make two best friends accuse each other like this? If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is exactly like the Yule Ball last winter."  
  
"This," started Ron, "is nothing like the Yule Ball."  
  
"Why, Ron?" Said Hermione, getting red in the face again. "Because it seems that you're just mad that you didn't write me the letter just like you didn't ask me to the Yule Ball!" At this last comment Ron's jaw dropped to the expression he made the night of the Yule Ball that made him look like a goldfish gasping for air.  
  
"That's what I thought." And with that, Hermione grabbed the letter out of Ron's stiff hand and stormed downstairs.  
  
"Can you believe her?" Ron shouted. "I mean, she's impossible! If I had wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball, I would have. Just because she wanted to go with me so bad, doesn't mean she has to go falsely accusing me! Humph!" Ron plopped onto the bed and began rubbing his temples.  
  
"Well, did you want to ask her?" Harry bravely asked.  
  
"Oh come off it Harry, what do you think you're playing at? Why would I want to ask her? Maybe it's just me, but I don't prefer bossy know-it- alls!"  
  
"If you say so, Ron. Well, I got to get to practice, but promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me that you two won't start fighting the moment I leave."  
  
"Harry, I'm not the one who."  
  
"Promise me, Ron"  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
"Good," said Harry as he reached for his broomstick. "See you two at dinner, then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Harry left the dormitory with Ron still rubbing his temples and mumbling about Hermione's secret admirer. 


	4. Prospects?

Ch.4 Prospects?  
  
When Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner, he saw Hermione and Ron quickly devouring their food and desperately trying to leave as soon as possible. "Hey Ron, Hermione," Harry greeted them.  
  
"Oh, um hi, Harry. Well, it's getting late; I better get started on that history of magic essay." Hermione said while gathering her things.  
  
"But that isn't due for another week," Harry stated.  
  
"Only a week left? What was I thinking? See You." And she quickly scampered out of the hall.  
  
"You two didn't get into another row, did you?" Harry questioned.  
  
"No, mum," Ron teased. "We were good little children while you were away."  
  
"Very funny," said Harry.  
  
"I know," said Ron, as he started staring off in space and stirring his pumpkin juice.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Harry questioned. "You seem so.so happy."  
  
"Well, that would be because I figured out Hermione's secret admirer," Ron stated.  
  
"How did you do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Elementary, my dear Harry," said Ron. "You see, I simply used the process of elimination."  
  
"And." Harry started.  
  
"And I have come to the conclusion that Hermione's secret admirer is none other than,"  
  
"Mr. Potter, tut-tut, where are your manners?" Professor Snape sneered.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Trailing mud everywhere, that's enough for a detention," Snape slurred.  
  
"But professor, it started raining at the end of practice and,"  
  
"I don't tolerate excuses, Potter," Snape spat. "You are to meet in my classroom at 8 o'clock tomorrow night." Harry glared at him as he slithered off to the staff table and began talking to Professor Vector.  
  
"Ugg, you'd think he hated me enough that he wouldn't give a reason for us to spend even more time together." Harry vented.  
  
"Well you know Snape," Ron began, "his day isn't complete without bullying a Gryffindor." "Not just any Gryffindor, though."  
  
A few hours later, Harry and Ron were sitting in their favorite chairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room with their assignments sprawled out in front of them. Hermione, still fuming at Ron, had decided to study in the library.  
  
"So," started Ron, "I never got to tell you who Hermione's admirer is."  
  
"Oh, yeah, by process of elimination, did you say?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yeah, so anyway, I started thinking. Who in the world is it? It could be anyone at school, right. So, I began with the Gryffindors, and then branched out until I came to only one conclusion."  
  
"Go on, then," said Harry.  
  
"Neville."  
  
"What?" Harry questioned. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well," Ron started, "after Hermione and me had that fight, you see, I started thinking about the Yule Ball. Well, my first thought was dear old Vicky, but Hermione told us that they ended it this summer and that he's now dating a teammate. So then, I realized that I had totally forgotten about Neville asking Hermione to the ball. And then, when I first saw her letter, Neville was acting really shy around Hermione, and practically fled when they accidentally ran into each other."  
  
"Well, dear brother," came a familiar girl's voice from behind them, "I believe that if you put that much thought and analysis into your schoolwork, you wouldn't be having such a hard time!"  
  
"You know, Ginny, eavesdropping isn't really considered studying either, so if you don't mind, maybe you should leave us alone," Ron snapped.  
  
"Actually," Ginny started, "I have a couple of things that I need to say to you, Ron."  
  
"Look, Ginny, I,"  
  
"No, Ron, I really need to say this," Ginny pressed.  
  
"Oh, hurry up then," Ron gave in.  
  
"Ok. Well to start, Ron, you really ought to be nicer to Hermione. I mean, you always make fun of her and stuff and she doesn't act like it offends her, but it really does hurt her, Ron. Second, Hermione got another letter, and she doesn't need,"  
  
"She what?" Ron blurted.  
  
"She got another letter, and"  
  
"I heard you! What does it say this time?" Ron said, getting redder.  
  
"I don't remember, something like, 'You light up my life with every breath you take. When I'm awake you're all I think about. When I'm asleep you're all I dream about,' it was very romantic." Ron was getting redder by the minute and began balling his hands into tight fists.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and Ron," Ginny said as she began walking up to the girl's dormitory, "when are you going to tell Hermione that you like her? It is really bothering me how you can wear your heart on your sleeve when it comes to things like Malfoy and quidditch, but then you just keep these emotions all bottled up inside you." And with that, she promptly shut the door to the dormitory. 


	5. Detention

A/N: So so so so sorry that I haven't updated. To tell you the truth, once the 5th book came out all other thoughts eluded me and I totally forgot about the story. Then my comp broke down for a while and yada yada yada. But I do plan on finishing this story. I would never abandon it. I know exactly where the plot is going, but I just need to get there. Thanks so much! A/N 2: I would really like to thank everyone who reviewed. You don't know how much it means to me to look in my mailbox and see a bunch of "author alert. New review submitted" letters. They really brighten my day, even the critiques. Now, back to the story.  
  
Ch. 5 Detention  
  
After Ginny had shut the door, Ron looked absolutely flabbergasted.  
  
"Uh, Ron, um, are you all right?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I don't.I can't believe she'd.how can.what the." Ron stammered as he gripped the armrest to his chair so tight that his white knuckles looked like pearls compared to his beet red hands.  
  
"Ron, is Ginny right? You can tell me, mate." Harry persuaded.  
  
"N-no! Of course not Harry! I just, I don't," But Ron couldn't deny it any longer. Ginny's revelation was like a crack in a dam, and soon enough, the dam burst.  
  
"Oh, Harry, what am I going to do? If I wasn't such a prat and told her sooner, she wouldn't be mooning over some mushy, touchy feely bloke," Ron confessed, and he began absentmindedly running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Well," Harry started with a grin twitching at the corner of his mouth, you could just tell her now, I guess."  
  
"Now? I can't tell her now Harry, she's head over heels for this other guy. This is pathetic; I'm losing to a faceless admirer!" Ron began pacing the common room and then stopped in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Well," Harry said exhaustedly, "I don't think we'll be getting any more work done tonight. Why don't you sleep on it, Ron?"  
  
"I guess," Ron agreed, and they made their way up to the dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke and saw that Ron's bed was empty. He got dressed at top speed and hurried down to the common room to see if Ron and Hermione were down there waiting for him.  
  
"Um, thanks Ron. Your shoes look nice today, too." Harry heard Hermione say and he stopped dead in his tracks to see if he could hear any more of their conversation.  
  
"O-oh, you're welcome Hermione," said Ron who was rocking back and forth on his feet and staring intently at the carpet. "So," Ron started again, "how's spe- I mean, S.P.E.W coming along?"  
  
"Oh," said Hermione looking shocked, "it's coming along alright, I guess."  
  
"That's good."  
  
After a long awkward silence, Harry couldn't stand it any longer and finally came down the remaining steps into the common room.  
  
"Oh, good, there you are Harry. Well, I guess we'd better be getting on to breakfast, shall we?" Asked Hermione and they all proceeded through the portrait hole.  
  
All during breakfast, Harry noticed that Ron kept glancing furtively towards Hermione, and then would quickly retreat them back to his cereal before he thought Hermione took notice, which was thoroughly unsuccessful.  
  
"Harry, what is wrong with Ron today?" Hermione inquired while Ron had taken a quick stop to the loo before Potions.  
  
"W-what do you mean, Hermione?" Harry asked while stifling a laugh.  
  
"Well, I mean, it could be nothing," Hermione continued, "but, I don't know, it kind of looks like he's acting nervous around me; like I'm about to explode or something."  
  
"Well are you?" Harry quickly asked before covering a laugh with a deep cough.  
  
"Be serious, Harry! I know you know, so why won't you tell me?"  
  
"You're right, I do know." Harry answered, but before Hermione could interject, Harry quickly added, "But it's not my business to tell you. If Ron wants to, he will."  
  
"Oh, come on Harry, please?" Hermione pleaded one last time.  
  
"I told you, it's not my place." And with that, Ron walked back into the hall with his hair unusually slicked back and wet.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Er, no, nothing. We'd better hurry or we'll be late!" Hermione quickly added, and they made their way to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood, what an unpleasant surprise," slurred Draco Malfoy while on their way to potions.  
  
"Sod off, ferret boy!" Ron interjected, tightly gripping his wand and taking a violent step toward Malfoy.  
  
"Ron," started Hermione, "not now!" Hermione was quickly darting her eyes to Ron's left.  
  
"Weasley," interjected Snape's voice from behind Harry, "that will be ten points from Gryffindor for your temper."  
  
"But Professor, I didn't even."  
  
"Silence!" Snape bellowed. "I will not tolerate being talked back to by a student! That will be another 5 points and I suggest you not step out of line again!"  
  
With that, Snape stormed into the classroom with Malfoy laughing haughtily behind him.  
  
"Ugh, he is terrible!" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione while they slowly trudged into potions.  
  
"I know, he thinks that he is so much better than everyone else," Harry whispered back.  
  
"Quiet, you two, before we get into more trouble," Hermione whispered harshly as they took their usual seats at the back.  
  
"You have the period to write a three foot essay on the properties and uses of moonstones. These will be graded by O.W.L standards so I suggest that you write exceedingly better than usual if you want to scrape up a pass," Snape bellowed while his eyes looked back and forth from Harry to Neville.  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice as they all took out their books that Malfoy and his goons kept looking in his direction and laughing.  
  
"He's probably still rubbing in the earlier incident," Harry thought to himself and started to scribble on his parchment thinking nothing more of it. After he had written over two feet, Harry lifted his head and began to rub his eyes. As he sat back to take a break, he looked around only to see Malfoy still looking in his direction. Malfoy would turn around, snicker, and then turn back around only to scribble furiously across his parchment.  
  
"I bet he's come up with some sort of way to cheat off of Hermione," Harry thought.  
  
"Time's up!" Snape roared. "Turn in your papers and quietly pack up your things."  
  
Harry began to write as fast as possible to take up room while Hermione stood and rolled up her over four foot essay and Ron nervously scribbled something out.  
  
"Potter! That's an automatic zero for continuing to write after time has been called, I suggest you not do that on exam day. You are dismissed!"  
  
Harry angrily packed up his bag and stormed out of the classroom while throwing Snape an evil glare.  
  
"Don't forget your detention Potter!" Snape yelled from behind.  
  
"I can't stand him!" Harry yelled as they made their way to Transfiguration.  
  
"I know Harry, but what were you doing for so long that caused you to not finish?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Malfoy kept looking at us and then writing something and I thought that he figured out a way to cheat off of you," Harry told her.  
  
"But that's impossible!" Hermione shouted. "I put anti-cheating spells on all my parchments so that couldn't happen. He must be up to something else."  
  
"Well we better get to class before we're late!" Ron insisted.  
  
"Ron?! Since when have you cared about school? I."  
  
Hermione was cut off by Ron grabbing her hand and dragging her into the seat next to him.  
  
Harry just stifled a laugh and sat down next to Hermione who shot him a glare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You better get to your detention Harry or Snape will just give you another one," said Ron matter-of-factly.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin has gotten into you today, Ron?" Hermione asked with a smile plastered on her face. "You've got school on the brain! I'm impressed." "Y-you are?" Ron asked with a deep blush slowly creeping on his face. "Well, I just figured that if I wanted to be an auror I should keep my grades up." He began to sit up and run his hands through his hair. Harry rolled his eyes and began to leave as he heard Hermione giggle and scoot closer to him.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright Potter, for your detention you must clean out all of the cauldrons without the use of magic. If they are spotless upon my inspection you will be free to leave." Snape told Harry.  
  
Harry inwardly groaned at the sight of what seemed to be a mountain of cauldrons with slime and other colorful substances encrusted on them.  
  
It took Harry five inspections by Snape before he could leave, and as soon as Snape sneered for him to go he practically fled from the classroom. As he was about to round a corner, Harry heard someone whimper and then the sound of a body landing upon hard stone.  
  
"I told you Longbottom that if you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone I will find you and kill you myself."  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and pressed himself against the wall to make sure that he was out of sight.  
  
"L-look Malfoy, what you're d-doing isn't r-right and you should s-stop," Harry heard Neville bravely counter.  
  
"Aww, does the fat arse have a crush on the mudblood? How bloody adorable," Malfoy sneered. Harry heard two deep guffaws and the grip on his wand tightened.  
  
"Petrificus Totales! There, that should hold him. Bye bye Longbottom, and remember our deal," Malfoy slurred and then Harry heard them quickly walk in the other direction.  
  
Harry jumped out from behind the wall and said, "Finite Incantatem." Once Neville was released from the bind, Harry helped him up and asked what was going on.  
  
"Oh, Harry, it was a big mistake. About a week ago I heard Malfoy telling some Slytherins that he wanted to play a trick on Hermione and so I pointed my wand at him and told him not to. Well, there were more Slytherins than I had expected and they bloodied me up before making me swear not to say anything or they'd do it again." Neville gulped and then started again. "Then he made come down to the dungeons every night to take verastiserum to see if I had told anyone. That's when you found me." Neville looked to the ground and began to kick it. "I really wanted to tell her before they could hurt her, but they beat me up pretty bad and I didn't know what to do. I'm really sorry Harry."  
  
"That's all right Neville; it's not your fault. Let's hurry on up to the common room before we get caught being past curfew."  
  
On their way up towards Gryffindor tower, Harry asked, "So, what was this trick anyway? Nothing bad has happened to Hermione all week!"  
  
"Well, that's just it," Neville started, "it doesn't seem like a bad thing at first."  
  
"So what is it?" Harry whispered as they got closer to the portrait.  
  
"Well, it's Malfoy that's been sending those secret admirer letters to Hermione. He was planning on embarrassing her in front of the whole school Friday at breakfast. That's why I was standing up to him tonight."  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Neville.  
  
"Hermione is going to be totally heartbroken," Harry said quietly as they entered the portrait hole.  
  
"I know," Neville responded and they entered the common room.  
  
A/N 3: So, who was right??? Anyone?? Well I hope you enjoyed the revealing of the secret admirer. Don't worry though, revenge is sweet! And next chappie is goooood! I will post it ASAP!! (No, really this time, lol!) 


	6. Revelations

Ch. 6  
Revelations  
  
Harry couldn't sleep.  
  
He felt so bad for Hermione and didn't know how to handle the situation. On the one hand, he could tell her who her "admirer" was and risk her feeling embarrassed or think that Harry himself was lying. On the other hand he could not tell her and risk her getting embarrassed by Malfoy in front of the entire school.  
  
It was a lose-lose situation.  
  
"I have to tell her. Even if it hurts, she'll hurt more if I don't," Harry thought to himself.  
  
Thursday morning Harry drowsily opened his eyes only to find Ron in front of the mirror ruffling his hair, styling it, and then ruffling it up again.  
  
"Oh, good Harry, you're up," Ron said cheerily.  
  
"As are you, mate," Harry groggily responded. "You're never this cheery in the morning."  
  
"Well, you missed it last night, but I think I made Hermione forget all about that admirer bloke of hers." Ron then began adjusting his tie and then turned from side to see which one was the better angle.  
  
"Oh, so things went well?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Quite well," stated Ron matter-of-factly. "Say, which do you think is my good side Harry?"  
  
"Nevermind that, what happened with you two?"  
  
"I don't kiss and tell mate."  
  
"You kissed her!" Harry bolted up with his mouth hanging open and began fumbling with his glasses.  
  
"Er, no, I thought it was just an expression." Ron started with his hair again. "But we did talk for a long while, and I was very insightful according to Hermione."  
  
"Oh, well, good job, I guess. I should get dressed." Harry matted down his hair with no success and threw on his robes while Ron proceeded down to the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry got downstairs, he saw Ron slumped in a chair by the fireplace looking like Christmas had been cancelled. He was about to go ask Ron what had happened when he saw that on the opposite side of the common room Hermione and Ginny were giggling over a piece of parchment.  
  
Another letter.  
  
Ginny looked up at Harry with tears of mirth hanging from her eyes and ran over to him.  
  
"So Hermione got another letter," said Harry  
  
"Yeah I know!" Said Ginny. "If I wasn't so happy for Hermione, I'd be dead sorry for Ron. He looks like his puppy was killed."  
  
"More like my chances with Hermione," Ron choked out.  
  
Harry and Ginny jumped when they heard his voice, as they had thought he was still sitting by the fire.  
  
"Look, Ron, I."  
  
"Save it Ginny," Ron sputtered while turning away. "I should have known I couldn't compete with him."  
  
"Look, there's something you two should know," began Harry. "Last night, I."  
  
"Hey, we better hurry down to breakfast so we're not late," said Hermione hurriedly. Her cheeks were brightly flushed and a huge grin was plastered on her face.  
  
"Well Harry was about to tell us something, weren't you Harry?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Er, it can wait let's go," Harry spit out and moved swiftly to the portrait hole.  
  
Ginny and Hermione shrugged while Ron slightly moved his head and let out a noise similar to a whimper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At breakfast Harry asked Ginny exactly what the letter said.  
  
"Well, it had the usual romantic stuff in the beginning," started Ginny. "But in the end," she paused to let out an excited giggle, "he asked to meet her tomorrow morning in the great hall at breakfast! He said that he would be holding a red rose. Isn't that fantastic?"  
  
"Er, yeah, except her admirer is Malfoy," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's about time for class, we better get going."  
  
They all set off with Harry and Ron looking devastated and Hermione and Ginny practically skipping with delight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All through classes, the three all had the same expressions from breakfast on their faces. Harry, though, finally decided that he would tell Hermione after dinner.  
  
"Er, Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked meekly.  
  
"Um, sure Harry. What is it?" Responded Hermione politely.  
  
"Well, I-I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, well, lastnightafterdtentionIsawMalfoybeatingupNevillebecausehefoundoutthathewasth eonesendingtheletterstoyouasajoke," Harry sputtered out in one long breath.  
  
"Ok, Harry. Now what in the name of Merlin did you just say?"  
  
"I said that last night after detention I saw Malfoy beating Neville."  
  
Hermione gasped. "But that's not all, Hermione. The reason Malfoy was beating him up was because Neville found out that Malfoy was the one sending you the secret admirer letters as a joke. He was planning on embarrassing you in front of the whole school tomorrow. I'm really sorry Hermione."  
  
"What? But I thought.I.why.this.he's.cruel.I.oh." Hermione began to shake and Harry reached towards her to touch her shoulder. Hermione leaped backwards as though she had been scalded. She looked up at Harry with her eyes as big as golf balls, and then swiftly left through the portrait hole.  
  
"What happened Harry?" Ron asked as he walked down the steps from his dormitory.  
  
"Well, I just told Hermione that her secret admirer was actually Malfoy playing a trick on her," said Harry while hunched over and gazing at the floor.  
  
"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?" Ron screamed. "Because it's true," Harry responded meekly. "After detention last night I found Neville being beat up by Malfoy because Neville had found out. He told me everything."  
  
"But, what.I.where."  
  
And with that, Ron promptly left the common room.  
  
A/N: Ok, I said that this chapter was going to be really good, but I decided to cut my original chapter into 2 chapters so that I could update sooner. This story is coming to a close in the next 2-3 chapters and my lovely trip to fanfic land is ending as well. Don't forget to review, and keep checking for the next update. It should be coming shortly! 


	7. I Turn to you

Ch.7  
I Turn to You  
  
Ron knew exactly what he had to do.  
  
And, fortunately, he knew exactly where to go.  
  
Ron sprinted as fast as he could to the library. He saw that it was completely empty, and, disheartened, he was about to turn around and leave when he heard a muffled sob coming from the very back. Ron carefully walked back to where the noise had come from saw a mass of springy chestnut hair. His heart began to melt as he slowly sat down next to her on the floor.  
  
"'mione?" Ron inquired.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron and then buried her head in her hands again and continued sobbing.  
  
"Look, Harry told me what happened. Malfoy is just a stupid prick and you shouldn't let anything he does ever hurt or upset you. Trust me, I've had one too many detentions with Snape for taking what he says into offense."  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron with swollen, tear-stained eyes, and gave him a brief smile.  
  
"Oh, Ron. How could I be so stupid? How could I ever think that someone could like me. I mean sure. I have friends that are boys, but I could never have a boyfriend. I don't look or act like Parvati and Lavender. That's what boys want."  
  
"How could you say something like that about yourself? How could you lie to yourself like that and say you're not pretty? You.You.are beautiful."  
  
"What did you say, Ron?" She had stopped crying and was looking intently at him.  
  
"You heard me. You're beautiful. I don't know why it took me so long to say that. I've known that for a really long time." He chuckled and began to absently wipe away tears from her face. "Actually, you're not just a pretty face, you know. You're smart, witty, caring.You could use a bit of help on your flying though." He laughed as her face tightened at his last remark.  
  
"You're just saying that because I'm blubbering like an idiot." She looked down at her hands and swirled them in her lap.  
  
"No, I'm not." He lifted her chin with his finger. As they looked into each other's eyes he whispered, "I love you." Then, he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. After a few seconds, she broke away suddenly and asked, "Do you mean that? I couldn't bear to be hurt again."  
  
He moved closer to her until he was a mere breath away from her face. She thought he was going to kiss her when he breathed, "I couldn't hurt you if I tried."  
  
They kissed again, but more passionately this time, only for Hermione to break away again, chuckling.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" Ron asked her puzzled.  
  
"Well, you've been hurting me for a long time, actually," answered Hermione.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ron, I've like you for a while, too. But why did you always pick on me? I mean, if you really did like me, you didn't show it very well." Her smile gently faded.  
  
"Oi, what have I done? 'Mione, I didn't know how to handle my emotion. I had no idea that you would even be remotely interested in a prat like me, so I took it out on you. I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "That's alright. Actually, I was rather fond of the attention. In fact, I'd like a little more attention right about now."  
  
He more than willingly obliged and began to fervently kiss her again. After a few moments, their greedy hands began to roam each other's body; caressing it lovingly. Hermione began to feel the taut muscles of his back while Ron gripped her waist possessively. She felt him imploring entrance to her mouth and she opened hers to him. For what seemed like hours they were lost in the taste and feel of each other when Hermione pulled back again.  
  
"What now?" Ron joked.  
  
"Unfortunately, I think we should be getting back. It's almost curfew and I don't want to be caught snogging you by Snape. Plus, I stormed out on Harry and I hope he doesn't think I'm mad at him. Sorry, love, but we'll have to continue this another time."  
  
Ron looked heartbroken at first, but then smiled gleefully at the term of endearment.  
  
"Alright, but we have a long night ahead of us," said Ron.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, we have to come up with a way to get back at Malfoy, don't we?" Said Ron with a playful smirk. "Ooh, this is going to be loads of fun. I can't wait!" Squealed Hermione.  
  
And with that, they strolled arm in arm back to the common room.  
  
A/N: Well, there it is! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at a bit of fluff. I think that is about as "intense" as it's gonna get, so I'm sorry if you are looking for anything more than that. Maybe I'll make it a little more.well we'll have to see what kind off mood I'm in, LOL! Well, next chapter is the trio scheming for revenge. Yippee! Oh, and of course, thanks for all the stupendous reviews, I love you all!! Ta-ta for now! 


End file.
